Qumi - Qumi POP! 3 Free Fall
Qumi - Qumi Pop! 3 Free Fall 'is the third 3 - matching and a crossover game of the Qumi - Qumi Pop! series. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the 4 Elements series. Simply make a line or chain of chips to clear way for the energy to flow to the end of the puzzle. It features amazing power - ups and 3 main characters leading the player the way while playing as the 4 elemental fairies. It also features a list of challenges and stories about their adventures in the other worlds. There are over 60 new levels, just like the Fishdom series. Here we will show you a list of the kinds of levels that has been known: *'Air (Reach The Top) - Play as the Air Fairy and Gale across the level! *'Fire (Defeat Juga)' - Play as the Fire Fairy, Gale and Juga across the level! *'Earth (Beat The Clock)' - Play as the Earth Fairy and Poppy across the level! *'Water (Own The Sky)' - Play as the Water Fairy and Juga across the level! And its not just all, here we will also show you the kinds of power - ups that has been known: *'Splash Bonus' - Gale's Splash Bonus will clear chips along the way and can be refilled by matching purple/blue chips. *'Fire Bonus' - Juga's Fire Bonus will clear frozen chips and rocks in a level and can be refilled by matching red chips. *'Swap Bonus' - Poppy's Splash Bonus can swap two chips in a level and can be refilled by matching yellow chips. *'Reshuffle Bonus' - Only available without Gale. Juga's Reshuffle Bonus will reshuffle chips for better chains in a level and can be refilled by matching blue/purple chips. *'Color Bonus' - Poppy's Color Bonus can make all chips in an area into the same color and can be refilled by matching green chips. Characters Playable Characters *Fairy of the Air (Air Fairy) *Fairy of the Fire (Fire Fairy) *Fairy of the Earth (Earth Fairy) *Fairy of the Water (Water Fairy) Playable Supporting Characters *Gale *Juga *Poppy Non - Playable Characters *Dahlia *Willow *Shumadan *Oilo *Yusi Trivia *This is the third 3 matching game. The first was Qumi - Qumi Pop! and the second was Qumi - Qumi Pop! 2 Tangled. *This is the first game to have different mechanics than bubble popping, and to not have Shumadan, Yusi, Willow, Oilo, and Dahlia. **However, it is also the first game to play as the other characters rather than Gale and her friends. *In a Fire (Defeat Juga) level, Juga was considered as playable and the main antagonist of the series. **This is because if you lose or win the level, he will still laugh. Unlike the other characters, they get upset. *Like the other two matching games, their special powers are based on the power - ups. *In a new update, Juga turns away from Gale, Poppy and the Elemental Fairies, and uses his power against them. **However, it is only found in the Air, Fire, and Water contents. Category:Games